


Trust

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard she tries, her skin is like wet tissue paper.<br/>But Katrina is more likely to have paper cuts than tear Lucy open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> It's a touch disjointed, but I think it's manageable.  
> If there's something I can do to improve this Piece, do let me know.

Lucy used to trust people. Used to take them at their word.  
But her closest friends told her lie after lie after lie when she trusted that they would not deceive her.  
She has always tried to be honest with the people she loved.  
But now she doubts the words of every mouth.  
Takes everything said with a grain of salt because she is tired of being called gullible when all she did was trust that the people who called her "friend" would tell the truth.  
She wants her innocence back. She wants to be able to trust the people around her again.  
She doesn't want doubt the words of a kind person.  
But now that's all she does.  
Every word is pointless, useless, to Lucy.  
Sometimes, even the words of Hitomi are questioned. Even though guilt builds up. When he goes out, she has to stifle the urge to grill him and go through his things when he returns.  
It's not fair to Hitomi that her trust is shattered. That everyone, in their own little worlds could care less about the effects their actions have on others.  
But she is tired of being stabbed in the back and having it rubbed in her face while she tries to make the best of it.  
What's wrong with that?  
Honestly.  
All she wanted to do was forgive and move on.  
But she is stuck now.  
Because her friends don't get it. Because her mother uses her trust to get her own way.  
Because Lucy is too hurt to let go anytime soon.  
She hurts bone deep these days. Because if this is how her friends treat her, how will strangers treat her?  
No, she dares not to let anyone close again.  
All she wanted to do was trust.

Yet, Lucy is happy when Katrina stops by.  
Katrina is tall, not model thin but thin enough. Lucy likes, in particular, her curly hair. She isn't sure why.  
Katrina has been with Lucy for two years, through Lucy's lowest and highest points.  
Lucy has let Katrina see her insides with a flashlight.  
It isn't always fun, but Lucy wants to be open with Katrina. She needs to spill her guts.  
Katrina is always gentle when she tucks them neatly in again. And while Lucy doesn't need gentleness as badly as she once did, her ego is still fragile.  
She misses the days when it wasn't.  
No matter how hard she tries, her skin is like wet tissue paper.  
But Katrina is more likely to have paper cuts than tear Lucy open.  
She finds it strange.  
But it does make sense. Lucy is bitter like the black tea in her hands. Katrina is sweet like the coffee she sips.  
It's not the first time she's thought of this. It won't be the last either.  
But when Katrina is there, Lucy can step back from how she feels without ignoring the emotions. Katrina is a fresh, unobtrusive view that Lucy can listen to without feeling pricked by needles or torn open.  
And Katrina is honest.  
Lucy doesn't think their friendship will last very long, is afraid some days of being betrayed or betraying.  
Because sweet Katrina doesn't deserve a paper cut of any size or depth.  
And Lucy doesn't deserve the honey Katrina adds to her life.  
But Katrina still gives.  
And Lucy can feel the hope that maybe, there are people that can be taken at their word.  
So Lucy becomes careful.  
But she is learning to trust again.


End file.
